


Oscar & Freddie

by sheendav



Series: Scenes from the South Downs [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Comfort, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gentleness, Immortality, M/M, Massage, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheendav/pseuds/sheendav
Summary: There are two people who cannot come to the celestials' wedding... they take some time to comfort each other and reminice about old times...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Scenes from the South Downs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848463
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Oscar & Freddie

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of one-offs from Crowley and Aziraphale's life in the South Downs, written in the same universe as 'Introduction to Touch' by the same author. It is not 100% necessary to read that story beforehand, but all of these little tales make more sense if you know the history of touch created for them in that original core story. The most important thing to know is that Aziraphale is deeply insecure about sex, touch and his body. By the time they get to the South Downs, the Angel's confidence is slowly building and these one-offs will show the growth of that confidence.
> 
> Much gratitude to Queen and Oscar Wilde for the lovely lines I'm borrowing from them for this tale...

Tonight is one of those rare nights where the Angel and Demon are deeply emotional in a way that can only be described as melancholy. 

It didn't start that way… rather it began with a fun if sentimental thought exercise. They have a wedding coming up in just a few short weeks (theirs) and were making a list of mortals they would invite to said wedding… were those mortals still alive. 

Their joint list includes countless philosophers and musicians, great thinkers and exciting personalities, brilliant chefs and passionate leaders… artists… writers… composers… and here is where the 'fun' of this thought experiment turns into something far more emotional, as they begin to talk about two people in particular who really SHOULD be in attendance at their wedding, and simply cannot be. 

A few gentle tears make lazy trails down Aziraphale's cheeks as he reminisces about Oscar Wilde. He tells Crowley of how he allowed himself to get close to him in his time on earth and how very much he wishes he could see him again. He talks of telling the great author stories about Crowley, prompting Oscar to write his book 'The Portrait of Mr. WH' and the play 'Lady Windermere's Fan' as inspired by tales of the dashing red-head's exploits. He talks of lovely long nights dancing and dining in gentleman's clubs and about Oscar confiding in him about his sexuality and his certainty that he would one day suffer for his 'gross indecency.' He speaks of visiting Oscar in Paris towards the end of his days… dying penniless and how the Angel had done what he reasonably could to ease Oscar's suffering through his friendship towards the end. 

Crowley listens with rapt attention, and when Aziraphale prompts him to speak of any mortals for whom he had that kind of affection, the Demon begins his tales of a much more recent friend: Freddie Mercury. He speaks of spending time with the band Queen, wild parties Freddie used to hold in his London home, the singer's own struggles with his sexuality and fears of persecution for expressing himself beyond his songs. The Demon allows his own tears to well up as he remembers Freddie's illness, but also the love and care he received at the end from his partner and his reconciliation with his bandmates. He tells Aziraphale of a very specific be-bop tune Freddie wrote after an evening of Crowley telling him about his 'fussy old friend'… and Crowley brings the song 'Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy' up on his phone for the two of them to listen to. Aziraphale gives Crowley a crushingly sweet look over the lyric about 'dining at the Ritz.' 

The song ends, and the two aren't quite sure where to go next. They both feel raw and emotional and look to each other with an understanding that only the other can have. It's Aziraphale who raises his hand to snap them into their pajamas before asking, "Can we go to bed now Crowley… and will you please consider… um… that thing that I like when I'm not feeling… um…" 

Crowley takes Aziraphale's hand and plants a kiss in the center of the Angel's palm. "I know what you want Angel… we'll work on coming up with a proper name for it." 

The Angel smiles and pecks Crowley on the lips and the two make their way to their gorgeous bed, where the headboard is adorned with a massive hand-carved set of wings. Before Aziraphale lies down, Crowley asks, "Do you want to lie on your back or your front to start Angel?" 

"Oh… my back please, I want to be able to look into your eyes tonight." 

Crowley smiles and takes a moment to fluff the pillows before Aziraphale lies down on his back. Crowley joins him on the bed, sitting at the Angel's side, and starts by taking one of his soft strong hands in his own, and coasting his other hand up and down Aziraphale's arm in a gentle soothing massage. 

There was a period of time where Aziraphale wanted to keep his signature white silk pajamas on during any sexual activity with Crowley in bed. Something about that extra layer between them lessened the Angel's anxiety about touch, enough to let Crowley make gentle contact with his corporation in those early weeks. 

A lovely discovery that came from this is how much Aziraphale likes the feeling of silk brushing against his skin. Even as the Angel's comfort grew, and they were able to be naked together skin-to-skin, Aziraphale had commented that he would miss the feeling of the silk against his body from those initial explorations. Crowley had promised him that any time he wanted touch with his pajamas on, all he needed to do was ask and the Demon would oblige… thus the discovery of wonderful comfort the Angel could enjoy from a silk-clad massage from his love. 

Massage isn't new for them… they have been giving each other hand and even head/neck/face massages since the very beginning of their romantic relationship, back when the Angel was so touch-sensitive and insecure that he couldn't imagine Crowley making such an intimate amount of contact anywhere else on his corporation, clothed or not. 

Crowley hasn't been without insecurities in this realm of touch either. He knows Aziraphale finds him attractive, but he also feels bony and skinny and legitimately worries if his body is actually pleasant for his Angel to cuddle and touch. They continue to talk through these insecurities together... reminding themselves that they love each other, and each other's bodies and… more than anything else… that they should take pleasure in their differences. 

At the end of the day… they fit. They were designed for each other. Despite their complicated relationship with the Almighty, they believe this to be true… they as a unit, corporations and all, are part of the Ineffable Plan… so they might as well learn to celebrate and appreciate each other's bodies while they're at it. 

And so, Crowley is massaging Aziraphale's hands, arms, shoulders and neck as he sits by his side. The Angel mostly keeps his eyes closed, quiet sweet sounds occasionally leave his smiling lips, but every once in a while, he opens them to look at Crowley with an adoring, piercing gaze. The silk feels luxurious against the Demon's palms and the warmth of the skin beneath as he touches with gentle pressure causes a low hum of pleasure in Crowley's chest. 

Just as he is about to scoot down the bed to take care of Aziraphale's legs and feet, the Angel takes one of the Demon's hands into his own, kisses each fingertip and then holds the hand to his heart for a moment, eyes closed in concentration as he chooses his words carefully. 

"Crowley… It hurts so much to remember sometimes… but I certainly don't want to forget." 

"I know Angel…" 

"Yes dear… you're the only entity on this planet with me who could know…" 

Crowley leans in for a gentle kiss and coasts his free hand through Aziraphale's shock of white hair before brushing his cheek with his knuckles. "We can remember, and then we can comfort each other… like this… or in other ways… whatever we need. It would be worse if we didn't talk about it at all I think. Look what 6,000 years of not talking about how we felt did to us..."

Aziraphale's eyes flash with sadness, and he pulls Crowley against him, maneuvering his Demon until Crowley has laid his head on Aziraphale's chest with two strong arms circling and petting him from the top of his fiery hair down to the small of his back. Crowley has to hand it to the Angel, the feeling of silk against human skin really does feel so wonderful… full of comfort, pleasure and warmth… not a bad description of his Angel. 

"Loving," Aziraphale sighs the word as he nuzzles into the top of Crowley's head. 

"Loving, Angel? I love you too, is that what…" 

"You said we needed to come up with a name for this kind of touch when we need it… something that comforts but isn't entirely about... well… other things…" 

Crowley chuckles sweetly and plants some kisses onto Aziraphale's chest. "Sounds good to me Angel… tell me any time that you need some 'Loving' and I'll know what to do." 

"Same goes for you, Demon mine..." 

They give each other a tight squeeze and sigh in the contentment of being together, sharing warmth and love and feeling grateful for the privilege to have these moments together. 

"Hey… Angel…" 

"Yes dear?" 

"What was that line… the one in 'Lady Windermere's Fan' that you gave Oscar…?" 

"Oh there were MANY dear… but my favorites are 'We're all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars' and, of course, 'I can resist anything, except temptation…'" 

Crowley can't help but cackle over his own cleverness… Demon and all that…

"Crowley?"

"Yeah…" 

"Could you… could you sing that part of Freddie's song I liked so much…?" 

"'Course Angel… 'I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things/We can do the tango just for two/I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings/Be your Valentino just for you..'"

"Oh Crowley… it's so wonderful… but… which of us is it about…?"

"I suppose it could be either of us, Angel…" 

"True dear… very true… keep singing please? Just a little? Your voice is so lovely…" 

"With all the times you've read to me Angel, least I can do…" 

The two settle further into bed, and with a slightly sleepy tone, the Demon continues the song, hoping that someway, somewhere, Freddie and Oscar know their praises are being sung by a bunch of celestials here on earth… 

"Ooooooo love… Ooooooo lover boy…"


End file.
